1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus equipped with the same to fix an unfixed toner image onto a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In general, a fixing device used in an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, etc., is detachably attachable to a body of the image forming apparatus to facilitate replacement and repair.
For example, such a detachably attachable conventional fixing device includes a body, a fixing unit accommodated in the body while including a fixing roller and a pressure roller therein, and a handle provided in an upper section in the body. In an image forming apparatus with such a detachably attachable fixing device, by opening a body cover attached to the image forming apparatus and vertically lifting the handle, the fixing device is removable from the body of the image forming apparatus. Conversely, the fixing device is attachable to the body of the image forming apparatus by holding the handle.
Another known fixing device includes a fixing unit and a handle at a lateral end of the fixing unit (i.e., a direction perpendicular to a conveyance direction of a recording medium) and is detachably attached to the body of the image forming apparatus. In such a fixing device, when the handle is pivoted and set in a conveying direction of the recording medium, the fixing device is locked in the body of the image forming apparatus. Conversely, when the handle is pivoted and set in the above-described widthwise direction, the fixing device is unlocked from the body of the image forming apparatus. Thus, when an operator vertically lifts the handle in such an unlocked state, the fixing device is removable from the body of the image forming apparatus. By contrast, the fixing device can be housed in the body of the image forming apparatus and is locked therein when an operator swings the handle to set the handle in a direction in which the recording medium is conveyed.
Yet another conventionally known fixing device includes a housing accommodating a heating roller, a fixing roller, a pressure roller, and a fixing belt. The fixing device further includes a locking mechanism to lock and unlock the housing in a body of the image forming apparatus and a switching lever to switch a locking condition to an unlocking condition vice-versa. The fixing device also includes an operating section to swing the switching lever and a holding section at a bottom of the housing. The fixing device can be detachably attached to a body of the image forming apparatus. Thus, the fixing device is removable from the body of the image forming apparatus by manipulating the switching lever and bringing the locking mechanism in an unlocking state, while horizontally drawing the housing by holding the operation and holding sections. Conversely, the fixing device is set to the body of the image forming apparatus by horizontally pressing the housing toward the body of the image forming apparatus while holding the operation and holding sections and manipulating the switching lever bringing the locking mechanism in the locking state.
Further, yet another known fixing device includes a fixing frame that accommodates a heating roller and a pressure roller therein, a ceiling plate covering the fixing frame, a fixing cover, a locking mechanism, a handle, and a releasing lever to unblock the locking mechanism. In the conventional fixing device, the handle and the releasing lever collectively function as an operating section to remove the fixing device from the body of the image forming apparatus. Specifically, the fixing device is removable from the body of the image forming apparatus by holding and withdrawing the handle and the releasing lever while cancelling the locking state of the locking mechanism. Conversely, by inserting the fixing device into the body of the image forming apparatus while holding the handle and the releasing lever, the fixing device can be set while bringing the locking mechanism in the locking state.